Ragnarok
by Kagetaka
Summary: Ragnarok. The end, the judgement of the Gods. Garuru, Keroro, and Kirara Platoon struggle to survive, while the Nijuu Kikan, a band of twenty superpowered Keronians make their move to put an end to the Keron Force's corruption. DISCONTINUED
1. Welcome to the End

**Ragnarok: The End**

**Prologue **

**Welcome to the End**

_65 Million years ago, the planet Keron manufactured the deadliest weapon the rest of the galaxy would ever be fated to meet. The Kiruru Project was spawned by the thousands and scattered by the hundreds. But by doing so, Keron had overstepped its boundaries. By declaring war on the galaxy, the Keronian race had revived an ancient power that would leave its raw, red mark._

_The first movement of this power began with the betrayal of the Keron Force's prized tactician, whose name was never divulged to the public. He simply vanished from duty. One day, he left HQ… and never returned. They searched his home and his hangouts, but never found a sign of him. Finally, with no other alternative, they listed him as a traitor, to be captured on sight. _

_Then, the criminal world fell silent. Too silent. Without crime roaming the streets, Keron prospered, and continued to dig its own grave by producing more Kiruru. The mysterious disappearance of these feared criminals was not questioned in the slightest. That was Keron's second mistake. _

_Kirurus suddenly started dropping like flies. On a mission to conqueror Viperon, all the Kirurus were eradicated. News spread like wildfire from the inhabitants of Viperon that a Keronian-like shape had appeared, raised a hand, and with that simple action, all the Kirurus disintegrated. The mysterious figure vanished without a trace._

_Puzzled on the identity of their defiant opponent, the Keron Force struggled to investigate into the sighting, and as a result and experiment, they sent 10 squadrons of 500 Kiruru to ten different planets. The result was no different. All 5000 Kirurus were destroyed, gone without a trace. Every planet had referred to a Keronian as their savior. Upset and enraged, the Keron Force sent 50 squadrons. To their fierce joy, data recorded that twenty planets were cleared of Kiruru all at once. After the first report, another twenty planets were saved. Then the final ten were Kiruru-free. _

_With renewed vigor, the Keron Force declared their foes the Nijuu Kikan, the Twentieth Organization, and hereby placed a hefty bounty on the capture of even one of the members. But no one could capture the unknown and unseen. Some swore the Nijuu Kikan was simple a silly myth stirred up by the Force to divert attention away from the galactic invasion. Others believed the Nijuu Kikan were guardian spirits, sworn to protect them from the Keronian threat._

_One night, Keron went to sleep. The next morning, the planet woke up to a nightmare. Kiruru. Every single Kiruru that had vanished… all 30,000 Kiruru, were swarming around the planet. Keron repented. But, the general was sly. He vowed to destroy the Kirurus. And destroy he did. Every last Kiruru that was hunted down was shut down… every last one except one. That one… was dropped on Earth in a last attempt to conquer at least one planet for all their troubles. _

_At that time, the diverse reptilian aliens Riptorons lived on the baby planet. They were known as a fairly unintelligent species, labeled dumb beasts, constantly at war with each other, and a distant cousin of the Viperon. But with the presence of just one Kiruru on the planet, suddenly, they were communicating, working in unity, and worst of all, filing out plans for galactic domination. Startled, angry planets ganged up on Keron and demanded that the General destroy the Riptoron race as compensation. Unable to move or protest, Keron submitted, and pressure was increased upon the General to destroy the last of the Kiruru. Relenting, he issued a special request to the planet-destroying race, the Angols, specifically, Angol Tia, the current King of Terror. At first, Angol Tia flatly refused to bend to the will of the Keronians, harshly stating that the Keronians should finish what they wrought by themselves, or face her anger and certain Armageddon. But, scarcely a day later, she had changed her mind. She decimated the Riptorons without question, clearing the planet for a new, and just as ambitious race to rise. The only reason she ever gave for her actions were five words: The Twenty. They are real. No record was ever kept, nor was this event even confirmed. _

_After the last of the Kirurus had finally vanished and production stopped, crime returned. Granted, those feared thieves and murderers never returned. And thus, a new world order began. _

_That was…until the creation of a new weapon, the follow-up project to Kiruru, Project KiRa. _

_The Twenty returned. As far as they were concerned, KiRa's existence was a declaration of war on the universe once more. But they stilled themselves and watched the young weapon grow, develop, cry, smile, laugh, despair… sacrifice and protect. Their leader decided: the Keron Force would pay. Not for creating a weapon destined for destruction, but for creating a pure being. One who was born to kill and ravage, was born with the ability to protect and love. The KiRa and Kiruru system was no longer a threat. The Force overstepped their boundaries by turning their own soldiers into living, mindless weapons. The Twenty assembled on a nearby planet, the planet of Eceona and began their final judgment upon Keron…_

"Takatakatakataka…" A chorus of voices wheezed, all coming from a single being. "It sssseems… our leader has given ussss a misssssion…Kyuu-chan"

"Ah. So be it, Shichi-shishou." A green Keronian grinned bestially. "It's quite an honor. We will start the gears of war… with the release of Kirara Platoon's last three members, de aru."

"Infiltrate the HQ. Find the room containing Haruru Gocho, Terara Ssssocho, and lastly Teroro Gunsssso. Releassseee every lassst one!"

A dark shadow sprouted from Shichi, the tendril wrapped itself around Kyuu, and together, they seeped into the shadows.

The Nijuu Kikan was on the prowl… and this time, it would not rest until the Keron Force lay in ruins.

Three months had passed since the Keroro, Garuru, and the remnants of the Kirara Platoon had fought against a common enemy, the Zanana Platoon representing the Keron Force. Three months flew by, but for the refugees on Nishizawa Island, the days crawled by. Old faces grew weary. Keroro Gunso attempted to keep everyone lively, but after two weeks, even he lost his luster.

The unexpected came from the unseen and overlooked. On a sunny day, Dororo Heicho stood up with an unusual, dark scowl on his unseen face. Yet everyone could feel the waves of anger coming off him. "This is it." He said, uncharacteristically vindictive. "I'm tired of this. Let's go."

Even Keroro, who often overlooked the assassin, suddenly stopped stiff in his tracks. "Go where? D-Dororo…kun?"

If possible, his anger only increased. "Anywhere. I'm tired of living like this, estranged from the world. I'm tired of living as an outcast on Pekopon. This planet is beautiful, but the time has come. We are not grounded birds, we can fly." At this, the blue Keronian point at the sky. Everyone knew he referred to the Great Beyond, the endless space, and their _true_ home.

"It would be fun…" Fuyuki muttered softly, stroking his hand through his jet-black hair. Dark blue eyes told tales of struggles and woes. "What can we do from Earth? It shelters us from the true danger. But we can't do anything from here! We can't help the Keronians, and we can only wait for them to come to us, when it's too late!"

His impassioned cry resonated in the other humans. Hinata Aki raised her head and smiled. "What do we have to lose?"

"Mama!" Hinata Natsumi growled sarcastically. "Be serious! You only live once, you know?" She folded her arms and threw on her tough façade. "Besides," She snarled, "Why should we throw down our lives for aliens? They're supposed to be our enemy, remember?" The redhead finished, convincing no one, not even herself.

"Ne, Natsumi-chan." Snowy haired genius Mutsumi Saburo eyed the self-proclaimed Devil Summer. "Don't you consider them to be… friends?"

The words punched her in the gut, and chipped away her exterior shell. With a sad sigh, Natsumi visibly wilted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…just forget it!" She said, reverting back to her old self.

"Nee-chan…" Fuyuki shared his sister's melancholy. "Stay strong."

Unknown to the outside world, Ura Momoka pumped her invisible fist into the air with a vicious smile on her face. _"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"_

The members of the Garuru Platoon stood a little off the sides, having long since gotten used to the quirks and antics of the Pekoponjin and the Keroro Platoon, but unwilling to indulge in their silliness.

Ever the voice of reason, Garuru harrumphed. "Where to? Keron is not an option."

"A dead star would be our prime choice, kukuku!" Kururu suddenly interrupted as he made himself known. Startled, Giroro instantly leapt away from the Socho.

Moa slowly raised her hand. "The closest dead star to Pekopon is just outside the border of the Gamma Storm Cloud System. The 102nd planet, Eceona. Ano… I think that would be a good place to go."

"Dead star?" Natsumi chorused, with a confused look in her eyes.

"Courtesy of my 'father'." Everyone turned to Kirara. "The Kiruru system infected over 50 planets in the Gamma Storm Cloud System, and about 24 of the 50 were utterly devastated. Most of them were reduced to nothing but dust and debris. The ones that survived were labeled dead stars. Eceona is the outermost planet, and the last planet to be touched by the first wave of Kiruru deployed. As a result, it's surface is relatively intact, but there is no longer any sign of life on Eceona."

"Obviously, some Kiruru got away from the sweep. One Kiruru made it to Pekopon, but disappeared." Tororo said, stashing his laptop away once more.

The Keroro Platoon and their human companions suddenly looked sheepish, but chose to remain silent. _Yeah, that's it, stay quiet. _Keroro thought to himself. _The last thing we need is to raise another alarm… that Kiruru is only sealed away, not destroyed. _

"There was another one…" Tororo continued, not noticing the change in body language between the Keroro Platoon's members. "On Planet Altea 7. It had the chance to multiply over several millenniums, because Altea was never quite populated, so it had a difficult time gathering selfish and negative thoughts. But nevertheless, we eradicated the central tower and destroyed the rest of the Kiruru."

"Yeah, we were lucky too!" Taruru exclaimed, always itching to tell a tale. "Luckily we got to them fast enough before they could leave their host planet, I'd hate to think what would happen if the Twenty got wind of that!"

"Idiot." Grated Zoruru harshly. "The Twenty is nothing more than a myth. A bedtime story. One of those Pekoponian… Aesopp fables or something akin to that. Nobody can prove that they even existed 65 million years ago. And… no one, save the Angols, have such an extensive lifespan."

A little off to the side, Angol Moa's eyes widened, before she stepped back. Unnoticed by everyone, she slowly slipped away.

"Even aliens have mythical stories?" Fuyuki asked, instantly suckered into Taruru's words. "You'll have to tell them to me sometime!"

"NOT now." Natsumi butted in ferociously. "Just how far is this Eceona from Earth anyways? And if there's no life or civilization on it, HOW are we going to survive without restocking on the essentials?"

"We have… hmmm… nineteen people with us…" The Kunoichi, Koyuki counted. "And if we have proper connections, we might be able to survive…" She rattled off. "Nishizawa Group's president is Momoka-chan's father, right? He already knows about the aliens, why don't we rely on him to send things into space when we need them?"

"W-ell," Keroro made to interject. "Gamma System is a bit… erm… far from the Milky Way Galaxy…"

This was her cue. _Shi-ing! _Momoka's hair sharpened and her expression turned feral. "Well… it's POSSIBLE, isn't it? I know you aliens have weird technology that does shit for you all the time! It's TOO risky to even consider leaving such a device on Earth where people with the right equipment can get it! Therefore, we should bring a device that can instantly transport us to my father's mansion, and we can fetch the stuff ourselves, then return to this Eceona thing!" Empty silence. Immediately, Ura Momoka retreated hastily, letting Momoka take the weight of her assertion. "Erm… uh… that is to say… if you have such a device…" She murmured, poking her fingers together.

Loud 'kuku-ing' was suddenly heard. "Don't be so stupid. Of course it's possible." Kururu snorted as he pulled out his infamous remote control and dangled it in front of her face. "Do you think they would take a whole 5 months just to get to Pekopon to invade it?" He demanded, pointing rather rudely at Garuru. "It's too easy, da-ze I just need to make a few adjustments to make the displacement of a matter of body for a further distance..,"

"Then stop spewing your nonsense and get to it!" Giroro growled, making a point as he waved his fist at Kururu. "The more time you spend talking about your twisted ways, the more pressure I'M going to put on YOUR head!"

"Meanwhile, we need to start packing up. Again." Tamama grumbled, kicking at nothing. "This is stupid, desu! We're being chased planet to planet, and being hunted down by our own planet!"

"You're one to complain!" Instantly, Natsumi was snarling back. "Going into space is nothing new for you! We've spent our lives grounded on this planet, thank you very much!"

_Snap. _"Piss off!" Dark Tamama suddenly reared his head, revealing angry bloodshot eyes. "You think YOU have this any easier?? Always acting high and mighty like queen of the world! You're scared because you know nothing about space!" He lunged for her, only to crash forehead-first into the hilt of Dororo's blade and fall back nearly unconscious.

"Enough, Tamama-dono." He bowed to Natsumi and the others. "The preparation will take muscle… sadly, something Pekoponians often outdo Keronians in."

Aki smiled and led the others away. "Of course, Doro-chan!"

"Wait a moment please!" Pururu suddenly called out. Clenching her eyes shut, Pururu began to glow with an ethereal light, her legs started to grow thicker and longer, her body thinned out, and her arms grew downwards, fingers expanding down. The earflaps gained volume and thickness, and her tail shrunk until it was nothing. When the light faded, a pretty human with pink pigtails and a seductive smile grinned. "You'll probably need some help!"

"I trust you can handle things here?" Garuru asked Keroro somberly. At the nodded response, he, too, began to glow.

One by one, each member of the Garuru Platoon, except Tororo, began to glow. Each died down just as quickly as Pururu's had, and in the place of the three Keronians were three humans.

Noticing Giroro's slacked jaw and wide eyes, a human with dark purple hair and liquid gold eyes glared. "Don't expect to see this often, Giroro."

"Teichou!" Suddenly, Pururu was at Garuru's side. "You've made several mistakes on your appearance again. Pekoponjin do not have slitted eyes, nor do they have elongated canines!" Here, he merely scoffed a reply. She turned to Zoruru, who had also made several altercations to his human form. "Zoruru! Human eyes are strictly white, with another color for their pupils! You can't keep the same black-red theme you always use! And you look like a-a-a… a what's it called… a hobo!" She was, of course, referring to the ragged attire he had chosen to adorn. It was a long trench coat matted with dirt and torn along the sleeves and edges. His bandages were still wrapped around his lower face. Zoruru merely snorted and turned away, used to Pururu's fussiness. "By far, Taruru's done the best of you three!" Taruru was sporting a regular blue jacket, freckles, and a lazy 'I could care less' look on his face. His aquamarine hair was loosely hanging around his face as he flashed the gathered a cocky grin.

"Bet you wish you could do this, huh, Tamama-shishou?"

_He's getting a big head again… _Tamama mentally snarled. "Watch it… just because you landed yourself in a good platoon doesn't mean anything!"

"Nee-chan, Pururu-chan looks like you!" Fuyuki muttered, as Aki continued to usher them along.

"Natsumi-chan's appearance was just absolutely lovely, I had to borrow it for my appearance! I was certain it would be inconspicuous!" Pururu exclaimed, winking at the mentioned girl, who merely blushed and stammered a reply. "Besides, I thought you were the ideal example of what a Pekoponjin female should act like! Strong, brave, witty, monstrous, kind, yet on a little on the shy side with a crush on a-"

"OKAY!" Natsumi bawled, turning beet red. "I get it, I get it!" Behind her, Giroro looked on jealously.

"Come on, come on!" Aki reminded, pushing them along. "You guys too!" She declared, preparing to head back for the Garuru Platoon. But they needed no further prompting and jogged to catch up.

"N-ne, Kirara-chan…" Kirara glared in response. Undeterred, Keroro continued. "Wasn't your platoon ranked A as well?"

"I do not require a device to help me transform." To prove her point, she was suddenly replaced by a human with jet-black hair and dark red eyes. In a flash, she was back to normal. "But I have no need for that form. I am strong enough as is." Her back turned to them, Kirara headed for the exit as well. "My newfound abilities should be useful in lifting heavier objects."

"I guess that's her version of 'good-bye and good riddance'." Giroro grumbled, glaring holes at her back. "Awfully clever at speech evasion, isn't she? She never answered your question."

Dororo merely grunted a reply before blurring away. Keroro dropped his head at being fooled so easily.

"Damn. They've caught onto us." They were running now.

"But they don't know who we are."

"Keep it that way, Shichi-shishou."

A flare of energy. "You dare order me around, Kyuu?"

The other immediately shrank back. "Never, shishou!" A green hand quickly typed in the code to the mechanical door and it slid open, and shut behind them. "But still, Ichi-sama's orders. No revealing our identities if we can help it." Shadows suddenly wrapped themselves around his feet, winding up to his face and engulfing him completely. Seconds later, light struck his eyes once more.

"That was close." His companion stated bluntly. "Don't be a hypocritical idiot. You're the only one who stands out around here with your blindingly yellow cloak."

"The room should be right down here." Kyuu chose to ignore Shichi's sarcastic rebuke. "Here we are. That's Kirara's symbol on the door." The darkness swallowed him once more, and when the shadows were shed, they were on the other side of the door.

Intricate machinery decorated every wall, tubes and wires winding along the ground. In the very center, dimly illuminated by the green liquid within them, sat five great tubes. Already, two of the five contained were missing, the suction cups drifting lazily in the liquid. The other three tubes each contained a Keronian within.

Kyuu chose this moment to speak. "This would have happened to me too. Thank you… Shichi-shishou…"

"Tokiki foresaw this…"Shichi's eyes were closed. "Despicable. The Keron Force is truly the scum of the universe." Blazing red eyes flashed. "This is why… the Keron Force must be purged. But enough talk for now. Release the contained. These three will be staying with us on Eceona until the weapon comes to us."

"Bait?"

Shichi chuckled darkly, as Kyuu worked on the codes for release. "Not exactly. They need to be reminded of their past memories, and informed as to why we are doing this."

"But they're still bait for Kirara-san, right?"

"More like an incentive to join us." Shichi corrected, watching the liquid drain from each tube. The suction cups came off with a squelching sound. "She is necessary to our plans."

Frowning, Kyuu looked up from his work. "Shichi-shishou, we've already observed Kirara-san. She's not just another Kiruru or a weapon."

"Understandable, but unacceptable." Shichi intoned in her dull voice. "Her existence is meant to be used. That is her purpose. But we will not simply force her into submission as the Keron Force attempted to do so. She will come soon enough; willingly. She will work with us willingly…"

The glass containers faded completely, leaving three spluttering, shivering forms on the platform. They were too engrossed in coughing out slime to notice Shichi's tentacles running down the distance between them and creeping up their ankles. Before the three realized what had happened, they were suddenly completely engulfed by the darkness. "Do you have the memories, Kyuu?"

"Right here." He raised three vials of a silvery, foggy substance. "Wouldn't they prove more useful without their memories?"

Shichi paused, but ingested the vials, swiftly breaking each one in a powerful tentacle and absorbing the silvery mist. "Ichi-sama's orders. I have no say in this. He wants them with their memories."

"I guess he's trying not to play the villain. But we all know that some sacrifices will have to be made." Kyuu snorted balefully. "Maybe he can interrogate them…"

"Whatever purpose he desires these three for, it does not concern us. They are a part of the Keron Force, and whether they live or die at our hands… I could care less."

"How apathetic. You don't even feel a sliver of kinship with them? They've been betrayed by the Force…" He thumbed several buttons and one switch. "Heh. Securities in these hallways are down, let's go."

"…" Shichi's body rippled. "… I stopped being a Keronian the day I gave up my body…I have no more bonds to this accursed planet so many call home."

Grunting in reply, Kyuu motioned to Shichi to take them away. "Don't lose them in the dark." He reminded, with a sarcastic grin, motioning to the three ensnared Keronians.

Garuru gnashed his teeth in frustration when he collided with Fuyuki- again! Pekoponians were unnecessarily tall, long-limbed, and far-reaching, whereas a Keronian was short, the head almost the length of the body and legs, and far more agile. Although he had transformed into a human for small recon missions on Pekopon, he never had to do something as extensive as carrying boxes of supplies a long distance, and walking up stairs without watching his path. He glared enviously at Pururu, who flitted from storage to ship, carrying several boxes in her arms. She was more practiced in managing a human body than he could ever hope to be. Zoruru, as an assassin, was bound to adapt quickly, and although he tottered on his first couple rounds, the cyborg soldier was carrying boxes with ease. He was satisfied to see that Taruru was struggling just as much as he was. The young fighter had lanky broad arms in comparison to his own. Taruru was also exceedingly clumsy, a trait which (unfortunately) had not worn out as he entered maturity.

"Need help?" Fuyuki offered. He was carting a single box.

"I don't need it." He grunted a reply, slightly disgruntled at having been outdone by a Pekoponian, the weakest of them all, no less.

Fuyuki rolled his eyes at Garuru's abstinence. "At least take some pointers. You don't want to wrap your arms around like that, tuck the box under your arm instead. I know you guys naturally have short arms, but a human can reach all the way around."

Natsumi strolled by, two boxes stacked between her arm and her body, and another three smaller ones under her arm. "Good luck teaching him. If he is Giroro's brother, then they'll probably share that same, damned pride of theirs…" She hurried on ahead, chuckling to herself.

That damned pride did want to leap up and protest the analogy. Nevertheless, Garuru kept silent and allowed Fuyuki to arrange the boxes for him. With muttered thanks, he stalked back to the ship to deposit his burden. Struggling ahead of him was Taruru, who had given up on carrying the boxes with the long arms of Pekoponians and had resorted to pushing five or so boxes along the floor. Then he pushed a little too hard. Boxes went flying everywhere, one heading in a collision course toward his feet.

Before it struck, a red glow surrounded it and pulled it back. Kirara approached from behind, with ten boxes levitating behind her like baby ducks. The box she had stopped fell into line behind her. "Need help?" She offered in her silent way.

"I can manage." Still, he watched enviously as the boxes drifted lazily past him while she turned back to get more.

"I-I'm so sorry, teichou!" Taruru squeaked, almost prepared to bow and spill his boxes again, but Garuru quickly dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

And all his boxes spilled once more. An angry blue flame ignited all over his form, flickering impatiently as he restacked everything over again.

"_Time… is everything…" _

"_And the Keron Force… is running out of time…"_

"_And us?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Don't make me laugh. We are… eternal."_

"_And eternity is forever."_

A bead of darkness was held suspended several feet off the ground, before it suddenly expanded and Shichi, carrying four bundles with her, stepped out of the Dark portal and onto the barren, dead earth of Eceona. Ahead, lay a cave, barely illuminated with pulsating balls of light. One of the shadows loosened themselves, and Kyuu dropped from the darkness, shivering slightly. Even after all the times he had been forced to embrace Shichi's style of traveling, the darkness was still chilling and soul shattering. Paying no heed to her partner's pallor, Shichi headed into the cave, Kyuu stumbling behind her.

"Mission accomplished." Kyuu reported, shaking off the aftereffects of the darkness, motioning to Shichi, who still held the three captives in her dark grasp. "The retrieval was a success. There were no witnesses."

Two glowing, slitted eyes revealed themselves. "None whatsoever?" The shadow asked.

"Except for the intended." At this, Shichi dropped all three of her prisoners ungraciously.

"Ow!" The yellow Keronian in the center snarled as he kissed the floor. "Kisama-!! I'll kill you all!"

"Ite!" Two green Keronians squealed at the same time. "What was that for?" The female piped up angrily as she rounded on her captor.

"Yeah!" The other one demanded. "And what did you do to Kirara-teichou? And where's Pamama Heicho?"

Chuckling broke out from the Keronian hidden in the shadows. "Shichi. Kyuu. Tell them everything from the very beginning of their retrieval. And tell the others to begin preparations. We will have visitors soon. We may not need these three after all." Saying that, the leader faded away from view.

"Why should we listen to what you have to say?" The yellow one snarled once more. Suddenly, shadows blasted on either side of him and clamped around his neck.

"Because. The leader wants you to." Shichi seemed to be in deep thought. "And if you don't… I'll break your neck… but first, every bone in your body."

Kyuu shrugged. "Hey, all we're going to do is tell you what happened since you guys were memory-wiped to now. You have nothing to lose, Haruru Gocho…"

"How do you know me?" Haruru narrowed his pale eyes angrily. "Just who do you think you are?" He demanded, struggling in Shichi's grasp. "ANSWER ME!" He choked as the shadows tightened their grip.

"You are in no position to make demands… but… since you've asked…" A smirk crossed Kyuu's face as he held out his hand, and a ball of light illuminated the cavern. "We are the Nijuu Kikan."

"N…No way…" The two green Keronians muttered at the same time as they stared at the Keronian in front of them. "Is that you…? Keroro Gunso?"

"Keroro Gunso?" Kyuu's smirk faded into a dark scowl. "Don't get me confused with that fool." He revealed his elongated canines. "I'm better than that idiot could ever dream of becoming. I am… what should have been him. After all… I am his potential." He looked away, casting his face in the shadows once more. "Alas, we can't have what we want all the time, ne? I won't call myself Keroro. That is the name of a weakling. My name… is C-Kero… de aru. And we need you… Terara Socho… Teroro Gunso… Haruru Gocho…"

"Why is that?" Terara protested angrily, backing away from the clone. "You're the Nijuu Kikan, the organization of twenty 'demons'. The Keron Force… is your enemy, isn't it? Why would you need us?"

"And you still haven't told us what happened to Kirara-teichou and Pamama!" Teroro added with a furious scowl. Then, he turned pale. "This… it isn't about her lineage is it?" His question was met with stark silence. "It IS isn't it? Kirara-teichou… she's not like Kiruru! I'll admit it, when she was younger, she was! But… since we've been with her, she's changed! She's not like them!"

The shadows around Haruru's neck unwrapped themselves, throwing him away, and then falling back. "We're not seeking to destroy Kirara. No… our goals go beyond one Keronian. This time, the Keron Force has overstepped its boundaries."

"You plan to destroy the Keron Force?" Haruru coughed with much difficulty.

"Annihilate them, is more like it." C-Kero grinned savagely. "We aren't unreasonable. The very reasons… are what you have missed in the four years you were hibernating. Luckily, we snatched back your memories and returned them." He chuckled darkly. "Care to listen? I could say… you owe us that much."

Haruru, Teroro, and Terara looked at each other for affirmation, before facing C-Kero once more. "First… tell us what's become of teichou and Pamama?" Terara said firmly.

"Kirara is currently residing on Pekopon. The Garuru Platoon snatched her back from the Keron Force before we could get to her. She's safe in their hands, no doubt about it. But the seal designed to repress program KiRa has shattered. As for Pamama? Your little ninja friend was very clever. Using a Bushin no Jutsu to escape Memory Wipe." C-Kero said with a small grin. "Very commendable of him. Nijuu Kikan material, that one is, despite how he pales in comparison to Zeroro Heicho…" His expression turned serious once more. "Onto business now. You've missed a ton since your capture…and whether you want to know or not, you have a responsibility to uphold. As members of the Keron Force, you once pledged to uphold the safety of the world and fight for the greater justice."

"At least, that's what the Keron Force was meant to do." Shichi broke in with a growl. "Those who stand against the test of time… us… have seen what has become of that once noble cause. That's why… we seek the allies needed."

"We have spies, we have power, and we have the plans…" Kyuu resumed. "But one factor becomes a wild card in our goals. Her existence is unprecedented… and therefore, she must be taken into our custody… and you three are the bait."

All together, the three huddled Keronians thought one word. _Kirara…teichou! _

"_Why… forever?"_

"_Because… strife is eternal."_

"_And so…"_

"_This is the end…?"_

"_Everything is a beginning."_

Moa watched the proceedings through a small pink oval gem in her hands. She wanted to laugh as she watched a certain Keronian drop a box again. She wanted to smile as Natsumi mocked him over and over again. A tear slid down the orb.

"_Mother…" Moa spoke into her phone._

"_Ah." The voice from the other end responded nonchalantly. "You felt it too… of course, that is to be expected of you... my dearest." A cold smile crossed Angol Tia's face. _

"_Of course, mother.' Moa bowed her head in acceptance. "This… is what they predicted would happen all those years ago… isn't it?"_

"_Yes, my dearest. And in such times, even we are helpless against the Twenty." Tia paused. "At their order, we will annihilate any planet they deem a threat to the balance." If possible, her smile turned chillier. "I've been raring to have a go at those arrogant Keronians for some time. It is, after all, their fault that other alien races no longer fear the Angol name. Curse those Angol Stone creators. Our pact with the Twenty comes first, above all. I'm afraid this means, my dearest, that Keroro-san and the others are possibly enemies now."_

"_No…" Moa breathed, her eyes widening. "Oji-sama… I can't…"_

"_As heir to my title, you can." Tia rebuked coldly. "I released you from your initiation duty: destroying Pekopon. This time, I will not be as lenient. As long as the pact exists, we are subservient to the Twenty. These are their orders: Bring Kirara to us. Whether you chose to by force or by manipulation, that is up to you to decide."_

_Her eyes saddened. "Why do I have to fulfill a promise you made?"_

"_Not I. Not I, but your father." Another lengthy pause passed by. "I will tell you of our history when you have completed your task."_

"_Wait! Will any harm come to Oji-sama and his friends? I won't do it if they get hurt!" _

"_If they oppose the work of the Twenty, then, yes, they will suffer alongside their kin." Guilt flashed momentarily on Tia's face before it was replaced by her icy façade once more. "If you love your friends so much, then you will accomplish this mission carefully… and no harm will befall anyone, but the violators of the balance. No one must know the role of the Angols in fate."_

She brushed it away and flicked it to the ground. No more playing the innocent Moa… Before she could regret her decision, Moa opened a drawer and pulled a knife from its depth. Ancient runes ran down both sides of the blade, glowing dimly. Gently, Moa pricked all five fingers on her left hand and traced the symbol of an eye on her forehead. Unseen winds tore through her hair and her eyes flashed gold. An uncharacteristically cold smile spread on her face. Moa could never hope to deceive her closest friends and her precious uncle… but the true Queen of Terror could.

"Heh…" Moa brushed the blood off on her pants, leaving long, winding red stains across the once pristine cloth. "So… the weakling has finally broken the seal… eh? Well… it's about time."

"NOW, it's the end." And she threw back her head and laughed insanely.

--


	2. Deceit Within an Innocent Heart

**Chapter One **

**Angol Moa: Deceit Within an Innocent Heart**

Back then. Back in the past. It was nothing to be too proud about, considering he had been an orphan. A genius, but still an orphan. The ultimate letup was being refused the rank of captain… because of his status.

For twelve years of his adolescent life, he had devoted all his time working tirelessly to aid the Keron Force in whatever scheme they had in mind that would further Keron as a whole. For twelve years, he had slaved over decades of plans left by predecessors. Twelve years wasted. Twelve years of sweat and blood gone like a passing storm.

It infuriated him; how they could discard him, place his worth in the Force underneath and consider him a disgrace.

That day, he walked out and faded into the paragraphs of Keronian history books.

History… was such a pain to repeat, Ichi decided.

"_What… have you summoned us here for?" Came the booming, deep voice, belonging only to a giant, heavily muscled, bearded man. Beside him, and considerably smaller (at least a hundred thousand times), was a shorthaired woman bearing piercing amber eyes and a terse expression. Both wore purple and white attires, trimmed with gold lace, and both wielded a staff with wickedly heavy ends._

"_Honorable King and Queen." A figure even smaller than the woman shouted, up to the giant man. "We of the twenty have come to reign over what is rightfully ours." _

"_And what makes you think, we would be so willing to hand over the balance to you?" The woman replied haughtily, gazing critically upon the small figure. "Especially, since you belong to the very race that threatens our galaxy so much." _

"_Your suspicions are commendable." The figure bowed, throwing off its anti-barrier. "Indeed, I belong to the Keronian race. All of us do." _

"_Ha!" The Angol woman scoffed. "And you believe we are insane enough to allow the twenty of you to rule supreme over this world? May I request your name, impudent one?" _

_The Keronian hesitated, before taking the plunge. "I am simply known as 'Ichi'."_

"_Well, Ichi-san." The Angol sneered, her face twisted in hatred. "Whatever would you and your friends do with our world? Do tell."_

_He noticed the telltale pink sparks coming off the Angol's staff. "To return peace to this galaxy and all others." He stated truthfully._

"_That's a laugh!"_

"_Enough, dearest." The large man spoke for the second time. "Now answer me, Keronian. Who are you, and how have you come to command such power?"_

_Ichi smiled, an unfriendly smile. "Honorable King, my name is lost, back on that accursed planet of stars. All know me as Ichi now. And… my power… it is little mine, but mostly the power of my organization as a whole." _

"_You speak of an organization. Perhaps, you could enlighten us on it? Or do you have a code name for your group as well?" The woman mocked, despite her husband's scolding. _

"_Ah, no. For we are simply… the Nijuu Kikan." Ichi spread his arms in a consoling fashion. "And I have come here today, not only to request the power that is rightfully ours, but that we enter into an Angol's Pact with each other."_

_Dead silence followed his proclamation. "Angol's Pact?" This time, it was the giant who repeated the question incredulously. "Such a thing… has not been asked for… much less, demanded for in millenniums." _

_A wolf-like grin had spread across the face of the unknown Keronian. "But you see, as the rightful governors of the galaxies, you have little choice to refuse us. In fact, I see the Angol's Pact as a benefit for your race."_

_The giant stroked his beard, glaring down at the small figure he could so easily squash beneath just one hair off his head. "We will not deny what is rightfully yours." He raised his hand as his wife began to snap back. "What would you offer in terms of our pact?"_

"_Dearest, you can't be seriously considering this!" She growled indignantly._

"_Enough, Tia." He said solemnly. "You and I both realized this day would come. That they are offering us a pact is out of simple generosity." He gave a little nod towards the Keronian and his wife. "Perform the bonding, Tia. My sheer size…" He broke off in deep chuckles, despite the seriousness of the situation. _

_With a scowl hiding no doubts about her stance on the entire thing, Angol Tia drew a knife from her pouch, encrusted with purple stones. The blade itself was pure ivory, and curved rather wickedly. One quick motion later, red drops of blood spilled forth from her fingers. Without ceremony, she flipped the blade around and shoved it ungraciously into Ichi's hands. _

_He paused to admire the stained blade for a moment before doing the same. With disgust clearly reflecting in her eyes, Tia stuck her hand out and Ichi took it in a firm grasp, their blood mingling. _

"_I, Angol Tia, Queen of my honorable race, hereby pledge for my husband, to relinquish our authority over this world, so as long as the Nijuu Kikan stands." _

"_And I, Ichi of the Nijuu Kikan, accept your secession of power. In return… I ask that you resume power when the Nijuu Kikan is disbanded during peacetime, and never speak of our deal. I also request that your race's assistance be given to us freely upon at our desires."_

_Tia's eyes flashed, but a nod from her husband prompted her to continue. "I-we understand." _

_Blood dripped to the barren earth, right in between them. Where it fell, the ground glowed gold. A spider web of gold threads started to spin themselves around the oath-makers. A moon formed underneath Tia's feet, and a sun on Ichi's place. Where the blood fell, was a star. Lines trailed from the three symbols to an outer circle, with old Angol runes scribed every three inches or so. Glowing with the destructive power of the Angols, Tia's hair whipped around her violently as her eyes turned completely pink. Ichi, consumed by the exchange, was lifted off his feet, eyes glowing bright yellow as he absorbed the power being presented to him. _

_They broke away, forcefully ripping their hands from each other's grasp, panting furiously at the strain. "You- why would you request that we resume power?" She growled, narrowing her slitted eyes._

_Ichi laughed humorlessly as his hand healed before his very eyes. "We of the Nijuu Kikan are not from the same time periods. Only during times of true peril, will we come together in this time and usurp our control. All other times, we live our separate lives. We are everywhere, anywhere, and eternal." And with those words, his existence dimmed and slowly faded into nothingness. _

_Tia stared at the space he had occupied only seconds before, and then looked up to her husband. "… Nijuu… Kikan, eh? It has such… an interesting ring." She murmured._

_Somehow… brushing aside all those worrisome beliefs that this group calling themselves the Nijuu Kikan would bring about the end of the world, Tia felt… as if they had… done the right thing?_

"_Strange. Very strange…" She shared a final look with her husband before taking her leave swiftly._

_Keronians still made her sick._

Earth, or Pekopon, whichever way it was looked upon as, was but a distant memory fading away in the harsh, bleak, and empty sea of space. Some, like Natsumi and Momoka, watched as it disappeared. Others like Fuyuki and Aki looked straight ahead, to a new beginning. Koyuki joined Dororo, Zoruru, and Pamama on the ceiling, flashing all three of them her infamous cat-like smirk. Saburo and Paul were on the floor, engaged in a heated battle of chess. The rest of the Keronians were either manning their own stations or engaging in their own interests.

In the back room, Keroro and Tamama were doing their usual things. "Keh." Moa's bandaged hand dangled loosely at her side. She had offered no explanation as to why she was in Angol form, and the others just accepted the assumption that she no longer had to hide her true form in space. As Keroro dashed by holding one of his abominable Gunpla, Moa reverted back to her 'pure' self. "Oji-sama! Wait for me! I'll play too!" She exclaimed jubilantly, racing after him.

"Keroro, you idiot!" Giroro roared, hurriedly making his way over to his rampant leader. "Do you think this is a good time to screw off? You're NEEDED at the helm, you fool!"

Keroro screeched to a stop. "Mah, mah… can't your brother take care of that stuff?"

"Lazy bastard!" Giroro seized the unfortunate Gunso by the leg and started to drag him away. "This is important! There's no time to waste!"

"Tama… don't you think that's a little rough, Giroro-sempai?" Tamama remarked as he passed by, sucking on a lollipop.

Giroro scoffed. "Work is good for the mind. Something this guy…" At this point, he gave Keroro a small kick, and got an indignant yelp in response. "… Needs more of."

"Let go of me at once, Giroro Gocho!" Keroro screeched as he was ungracefully dragged away, his voice fading as the soundproof doors slid shut. "As your leader, I…" A last 'De arimasu' was heard before a loud thudding noise signaled that said green Keronian had just been knocked out.

"Huh. Gunso-san is such a loveable idiot…" Tamama muttered, returning to the main activity at hand: His sucker. "Oi… you. What are you doing here?" He growled, suddenly catching Moa's eye. "Don't you have somewhere better to be, desu?" He looked back down at his lollipop, completely missing the narrowing of her eyes.

A crazed smile spread across Moa's face, unseen by Tamama. The time for revenge had come. This _child _had taunted her for long enough.

"Hmph!" Moa silently called forth her Lucifer Spear and whipped it around, smashing it into the back of Tamama's skull.

"T-Tama?!"

As the tadpole slumped forward, Moa helped him along by applying pressure to the spear's heavy end. "You pathetic fool. Who do you think you're talking to? I am the King of Terror! Heiress to the Angol race! You are nothing but a wannabe lusting over an even more moronic fool."

"What… what are you doing? W-who are y-you? You can't be… that woman…" Tamama's eyes widened in terror as Moa swung the spear around once more. Then he knew no more.

She eyed his unconscious form distastefully, pulling the spear back to her as she scanned the room for any witnesses. "Hm. This will not do." Moa discarded her spear and gripped Tamama's head in one hand and pulled the body to her face level. A violent pink glow surrounded her hand and flowed into his limp body. When she was done, she dropped him once more, and watched her work in satisfaction as Tamama stood up on shaky legs with his head bowed low.

With a satisfied smile, Moa turned away. "When you wake, you will remember none of this. This never happened. You will continue as if nothing ever occurred. Wait until I give my commands… but until then… this never happened." She said emotionlessly. "Now… awaken!"

Tamama blinked several times before stretching and yawning. "Ehhhh? Wow... I must be tired from all that packing, desu…" Noticing that his lollipop lay several feet away from him, he picked it up and headed to the restroom to clean it off.

"He's the only one I need… but if I need more 'helpers', I know where to look." Her malevolent thoughts turned to Keroro. "But the others… they are not as mentally vulnerable as Tamama and Keroro are. Dororo and Giroro are possibilities…" She continued to muse, but quickly drifted into silence as the doors slid open and Natsumi and Koyuki walked in. '_Humans are not a part of the contract… I can't possess their minds… but I suppose that weakling has her uses as well. Thanks to her, I know their weaknesses…" _

"Moa-chan!" Natsumi waved her over. "Ne? What are you doing in Angol form right now, Moa-chan?" She asked.

"Well…" Moa began with a sheepish smile. "We're no longer on Pekopon… and since space is my home, I feel more comfortable in my true form."

"That makes sense." Natsumi agreed wholeheartedly, remembering her temporary experience as a disguised alien in the Underground Streets. "It is rather uncomfortable."

"In that case!" Koyuki cheerfully announced, pressing her hands together in a ninja seal. "Here I go!" Before Natsumi could protest, a puff of smoke filled the compartment and Koyuki was decked out in her shinobi gear.

Coughing, Moa waved the smoke away with several large rotations of her Lucifer Spear. "Koyuki-san… please…"

"Oops!" Koyuki bowed nervously. "I put too much energy into that…Oh, here, let me help!" She exclaimed, suddenly procuring a huge fan from nowhere.

"No!" Moa and Natsumi chorused at the same time, waving their arms around frantically, before they were whipped off their feet and flung away.

"Koyuuukiii!!" Natsumi screeched, not even bothering to add the –chan suffix to her name. She barreled roughly into Moa and they both went sprawling into the floor.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Natsumi-" A sensation streaked across Koyuki's sense's, a prickly feeling setting her hair on edge. "San…" She finished, quickly picking up the conversation before anyone realized her break. Quickly, she strapped her fan to her back in one fluid movement while turning her back to them. _Just now… that terrible feeling…_ She titled her head slightly, her jade eyes catching Moa's amber ones for one fraction of a second. _It's gone…_

For now, she would keep her suspicions to herself. Resuming her cheerful grin, Koyuki allowed herself and Moa to be steered out of the room by an irate Natsumi, who had deemed the trashed room (courtesy of Koyuki's fan) unusable.

"I'm bored." Haruru announced, ungraciously flipping off the shadowy Keronian off when her back was turned. C-Kero shot him a deadly, yet stunned look, clearing reading 'Do you have a death wish?'. "Surely you can't expect us to sit like good little bait and await Kirara-teichou and the others to get here?" He said, incredulously, quickly concealing the rude gesture as Shichi slowly turned around.

C-Kero gave a slight cough before his master decided to go on a murdering spree. "Please retain in memory that you're still prisoners…"

Haruru was about to bite back with another retort when three sets of green hands slammed over his mouth and three pairs of eyes promised pain if he did not shut up.

"Let it be known…" C-Kero hissed, pointedly keeping Shichi from the conversation. "That Shichi-sama is NOT a patient or friendly being. And she will not… I repeat, NOT… tolerate your attitude if you continue with this…!"

"Haruru-san, as the highest ranking officer currently present in the Kirara Shotai, I order you to stay silent!" Terara added, when Haruru looked ready to strangle C-Kero. "And remain peaceful!"

"Yeah… do you want us all to die, blonde baka?" Teroro pitched in unhelpfully, unwittingly redirecting Haruru wrath upon himself.

"Stay outta this, you spoiled little bug-eyed brat!" Haruru snapped, his expression turning more and more feral as his eyes settled on Teroro.

Terara paused to consider her actions. She met C-Kero's eyes for a split second and surprisingly, they moved at the same time. Just as Haruru made to pounce at Teroro, C-Kero plunged a tightened fist into Haruru's gut while Terara quickly followed up and drove a chop to the back of his head. Before any shouts could be emitted, Haruru was already out cold.

"Whew… now I know why he never underwent the same training process as Kirara-teichou did…" Teroro remarked, stepping away from his unconscious underclassman. "Too hot-headed. And volatile."

"Keron Force attempted to force children into the same training as Project KiRa?" Shichi's attention was suddenly captured. C-Kero mentally groaned as he realized Shichi was chalking up the number of offenses the Keron Force had committed. The number of crimes against the Order would be repaid in full.

"There was a time…" Terara admitted sullenly. "It was top-secret, and kept to only the Imperial Four Roses…but after the experiment failed, it was dropped. It was by accident that Teroro and I learned about it."

"The four generals of Keron?" C-Kero clarified. "Ahh… so that's why Sekoko-sama never picked up on anything…secretive bunch of bastards…" At this, Teroro and Terara shared antagonized looks, but bit their tongues. C-Kero noticed. "We're not uninformed, you know. You two are the son and daughter of one of the generals…" He said in a dismissive tone. "Of course, we have nothing against you two…" He suddenly turned to face the twins. "Come to think of it… why haven't they been interrogated for… updated information on the Imperial Roses?" He addressed Shichi. "Hachi-sama could only give us information from years ago."

"They know nothing." Shichi retorted unhelpfully from her corner. "Anything the generals did was classified. Specifics and details, at least. Anything besides that, the general public knows. And Hachi-san has given us all he knows."

"Sekoko?"

"Sekoko confirmed this." Shichi finished firmly, returning to her brooding. A tick had begun to form over one of her eyes.

"Sekoko-san is a part of the Nijuu Kikan??" Teroro suddenly shouted, going eye to eye with C-Kero. "Sekoko Socho?" He snarled. Even Terara managed to look slightly scandalized.

"Oh, you know him?" C-Kero said dismissively, as if he were oblivious to Teroro's livid rage. "Yup. That's Sekoko's rank in the Keron Force."

"Just… how far have you infiltrated the Keron Forces?" Teroro said, disbelieving. _'To think… if they could get information on the Four Roses in the past… it's still unthinkable!' _

C-Kero received a slight nod from Shichi and continued with his explanations. "Nijuu Kikan only congregates when called. All other times, we work separately and preferably alone. Sekoko is indeed a loyal member to the Keron Force, BUT." He emphasized when Teroro opened his mouth to protest. "When it all comes down to duty, Nijuu Kikan comes above all. Which is why we have an agent in the Keroro Platoon, who will be bringing them to Eceona… and to us."

At this, Terara's mind was working frantically to eliminate possibilities. "Angol Moa." She ventured a tentative guess, after several minutes of thinking, looking up towards C-Kero for confirmation. At the slight inclination of his head, she pounced on the implications and continued her explanation. "It was Angol Tia who aided Keron in the destruction of Riptorons. As the strongest race in existence, they have a large duty to the peace of the galaxy. When… when one race begins to threaten their existence, they take it upon themselves to destroy the perpetrators." She faltered as she tried to pull up years of information pounded into her mind at an impressionable age.

C-Kero picked up the conversation. "Surely, you've heard of the words Angol Tia gave for an explanation for her freely given aid?"

"The Twenty." Teroro mumbled, making the connections as well. "So you guys convinced her to help Keron? But then…"

_Has he finally got it? _C-Kero panicked for a moment, wondering if he had given away too much. Another tick developed rapidly after the first as Shichi began to glow purple. _That… idiot… gave too much away!_

"HOLY CRAP! You guys are, like, 65 MILLION YEARS OLD!" Teroro exclaimed, reeling away from C-Kero in ill-disguised disgust. "EW! Get away from me, gramps! I can't believe you'd put on such a cheap disguise to draw kids to you! Are you some sort of sick pedophile?"

C-Kero promptly facefaulted. "Wha-What? N-No! That's not it!"

"Baka!" Terara shouted, smacking Teroro across the head. "Stop being such an idiot!"

"SILENCE."

C-Kero squeaked, realizing that Shichi was becoming increasingly annoyed (an understatement, of course). "Sorry, Shichi-sama." He muttered, shooting the twins a look of warning. "Do me a favor. Shut. Up. And. Sit. Down. Like good hostages, alright?" C-Kero grumbled. "You might as well accept the fact that you're not going anywhere and neither are we. And when Shichi-sama gets mad… things in the shadows start to move… it's really not pleasant. And given that we are currently in a poorly lit cave… well, you add things up." He patted the floor. "Just sit. Your friends will be here soon. And depending on their actions, we may or may not harm them." C-Kero shrugged carelessly. "Just remember that things aren't black and white at all. There are colors, and all the hues in between. What we are planning to do with the Keron Force… it's a bit like that."

Tamama stood outside the captain's quarters, waiting for his beloved Gunso-san to come flying out, whether it be by excitement, or getting kicked out by one of the two gun-toting brothers. He was having a fairly decent hour, as he had discovered Momo-chi had brought along some of her spare snacks, undoubtedly for Fuyuki's sake. But when it came down to candy, Tamama didn't discriminate to whom said snacks belonged. He pelted the entire bag of candy-coated caramels down his throat and swallowed.

Sure, it would bring hellfire and several busted bones in the long run, but for now, Tamama was completely at ease. He had his candy, and his Gunso-san was on the other side of the door, soon to come rushing out. And to top it all off, that certain woman had not reared her ugly mug anywhere near him. And she could keep it that way as well!

Moa smirked in satisfaction as she watched her new servant act as if nothing ever occurred. It was satisfying indeed, to watch her efficient handiwork come to life, even after being sealed away for so long. Tamama could handle things here, but if her intentions were ever revealed… She had not liked the one-second glance Koyuki had thrown at her, and scowled, cursing superior shinobi instincts. If she failed, then her servants still had to press on. And Tamama could not single-handedly crush a full team of battle-ready Keronjin and Pekoponjin. But she would have to finish her work quickly.

Keroro finally bowed out from the impromptu meeting, hanging his head in defeat as he realized that his comments had mounted to nothing in the end. "I told that red idiot Garuru Chui could handle things here!" He scowled, punching in the command to open the door. Instantly, he perked up as the face of his Nitohei came into show. "Ah, Tamama Nitohei! So wonderful to see you again so soon!" He grinned, feeling ready to throw aside the earlier conversation he had held with Garuru and take on his childish persona again. "Where did we leave off? Let's get back to the other room!"

Tamama's initial response was to nod enthusiastically and take his Gunso-san's hand. Instead, he shook his head. "Gomen, Gunso-san… Koyuki-san completely demolished our play room…"

"G-Gero??"

Tamama continued, not exactly knowing where the words were coming from. "So maybe we can go to the bedroom instead! Bed bouncing is something we haven't done in a looooong time!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Keroro pumped his fists. "Let's go! Yahooo! And while we're at it, we can break out more of my Gunpla!"

… And in the bedroom, Angol Moa sat on one of the many beds, with a smile on her face, and conquest on her mind. She was perched as if for flight, with her spear lazily dangling from one of her arms and the Angol Eye glowing on her forehead. A camera she had noticed was fizzling madly with pink, crackling energy.

Before long, she would have enough servants to carry out her bidding. Whether she succeeded in carrying out her mother's mission herself, or ended up leaving it in their hands, either way, the goal would be met. In fact… A cruel smile washed over Moa's face. Why not let her servants do the betrayal, and leave her in the clear? It was such a splendid idea, how was it that she did not think of it sooner? The betrayal would rattle the foundations of the brittle Keronjin-Pekoponjin alliance, and divide the groups. It would make her mission easier if the Pekoponjins were to leave. In this game of cat and mouse, they were wildcards that she could never hope to manipulate. Given time, they would be the ones to discover what she was up to, and then the mission would go to hell.

And so, when the door flew open and an exuberant Keroro flew in, Moa gave him one of her 'genuine' smiles as she flounced towards him with her arms out for an embrace. "Oji-sama!"

So, it never really occurred to Keroro when her smile twisted and when the planet-end of her Lucifer Spear suddenly crunched into his body. It was music to Moa's ears. The smile was back.

After the process was complete, Moa left Tamama to tend to Keroro as she went in search of her next servant.

Kururu shot another annoyed glare at the younger hacker next to him as Tororo purposely tore at his pizza like a ravenous animal, sending flying cheese and pepperoni everywhere, including the yellow hacker. Irked, he flicked a piece of cheese off his glasses and ku-ed to himself as he quickly planned out his revenge. He was the one who build the ship, and it was he, who knew every piece of it down to detail. In glee, he nimbly flicked his thumb over a concealed button, and Tororo's chair went plunging to the ceiling.

Stepping out the door, Kururu smirked with ill-concealed glee as Tororo's muffled squawking reached beyond his headphones. Ah, sweet revenge. Kururu continued his way to the ship's energy core to ensure the ship could safely reach Eceona. It would not do to run out of fuel when they had made enemies out of Keron.

Something lay in front of the door leading to the energy core. The hacker paused, as he read the writing on the object, which was completely draped by cloth. In large, sprawling words, it read 'Please do not disturb'.

"You know… kukuku… that just makes me want to have a little peek…" He cackled nastily, gripping the cloth with a firm hand and giving it a tug. He ku-ed again when the cloth fluttered away to reveal a nicely packaged box. 'No seriously' the box read. 'Don't disturb'.

Kururu shook his head, and promptly raked his hands across the wrapping, ku ku-ing as the floral print came off in flakes. Now fully uncovered, the box had another warning across it's top. 'You're treading dangerously, buddy. I'd move on now, for you own good!'

"How nice of you to consider… but I think I know what's good for me." Kururu smirked, and quickly sawed off the lock via laser. In small letters that had been concealed by the larger lock, read one final warning. 'Please turn back! You don't want to know what's inside!'

"Oh, but I do." Kururu flung open the lid. What he had expected… well… his expectations fell short.

A hand roughly clasped his face and reeled him in. "Surprised?" Came the cold voice of one Angol Moa. Kururu barely had any time to gasp or struggle, not that he would ever lower himself into letting his opponent see his weakness. An electrical field seemed to pass from Moa's clutched hand to Kururu's body, and the hacker fell limp instantly. "You can't say I didn't warn you, Kururu-sempai…" Moa sighed in false remorse. "I even took the liberty of posting all those warning signs…alas, you, like all others of your race feel the need to trample over everyone else's property without the repercussions in mind." With a snap of her fingers, Tamama appeared before her. "Take him back up, servant. And when he awakens, inform me." She commanded, waving them away carelessly.

Time to continue the hunt, she decided. With another snap of her fingers, Keroro appeared, kneeled before her. "Do something… exceptionally stupid and catch the attention of one of your platoon members." She stated blandly, eying who she perceived to be the dumbest Keronjin she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. "And isolate them from the others while you're at it. I want one of the two, alone."

"Understood!" Keroro saluted, getting to his feet, eager to be off. "Well, I'll see you around, Moa-dono!"

"Idiot." Moa sighed as Keroro skipped out the door, twirling around while he was at it. "Too bad. I can erase their will and memory; control their movements if I wanted to, but their personality and habits… I can do nothing about…" She complained, as the green sergeant disappeared, the last notes of the tune he was humming fading away. The core of the ship hummed loudly from behind the door, and with a single flick of her hand, she shattered the door with a mini Hellmageddon.

Inside, she eyed the giant glowing crystal, which possessed an uncanny resemblance to an Angol Stone. Kururu had done his duty, coming down here to check on the core. Indeed, it was not as lustrous as one would have desired it to be, nor was its hum as loud as it had been before. Go figure that a ship belonging to the green idiot platoon would be in somewhat neglected condition. Moa pressed her hands carefully against the core, reeling in bliss as pure power streamed into her from the core. But that was not what she desired; this ship had to safely make it to Eceona, and stealing energy would provide the opposite goal desired. Gently, she pushed the energy back, making sure not to force too much power in at once, lest the core shatter. Gradually, the energy given as returned, and Moa began to call upon her own energy to merge with the ship's energy. Just as the core started glowing bright green, Moa felt a sharp tug on her mind.

"Well, it certainly didn't take that moron very long…" Moa mused, wondering if Keroro was not as stupid as she believed him to be. In a flash of lights, she teleported to her servant's side.

Alas, her beliefs were confirmed. Keroro stood pulling faces and skipping in circles, next to an unconscious Kururu who was completely wrapped up in heavy-duty rope. Tamama stood, giving his Gunso-san weird looks off at the side.

"IDIOT." A flash of energy sent Keroro flying into the opposite wall. Moa stood in front of the destruction, locks of silvery hair blowing everywhere despite the lack of wind. The eye had returned, glowing fierce red on her forehead and her eyes were completely gold. This time, she aimed the moon side of her spear and caught Keroro against the wall with it. "You really _are_ stupid, aren't you? I wonder why that weakling fell for you, anyways? Keh! Then again, she was pretty stupid as well. Both of you go hand in hand!" Turning to Tamama, she jerked her head to the door. "Go and distract Giroro Gocho or Dororo Heicho, one or the other, and make sure they're alone, and then call me. Got it? No more stupid mistakes!" She snapped, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. When Tamama had departed, she turned back to her trapped servant and smiled maliciously.

"Oji-sama…" She murmured innocently, grinning as she allowed him to regain some of his will, if only a shred of it. "Oji-sama? Are you alright?"

"Ooh! Moa-dono!" Keroro instantly exclaimed, seeing his 'niece' hovering over him worriedly. "Ano… why are we… like this?" He asked, motioning to the spear entrapping his head against the wall.

Without missing a beat, Moa instantly picked up the conversation with an innocent smile. "Ah, oji-sama… you had a bit of an accident…" She conveniently left out the fact she was the cause of sad 'accident'. "And now, I'm going to take… _very…_ good care of you…"

"M-Moa… dono? Moa-dono!? What do you think you're doing, de arimasu!"

"You should not have been so lenient with the Angols, Ichi-sama…" A soft voice gently berated her leader, as they both sat on one of the many rocky cliffs overlooking the barren wastelands that made up the planet Eceona. "By allowing them power whenever we rest, they have more say in our actions than should be allowed…" A simmering silver mirror hovered in front of their faces as they viewed Moa's actions.

"Angol Moa foolishly underestimated the King of Terror. After years of being the 'innocent' Moa, she has forgotten the bloodlust and evil that comes with becoming the bane of the planets, the King of Terror…" Ichi responded emotionlessly, even smirking as Moa continued her torture through the mirror. "When this is over, we'll have to seal up the King again. It will throw the balance of the universe off if the King is allowed to reign over her parents…"

"Indeed… that could be potentially harmful to this existence…" The other responded, standing as she dismissed the portal. "Ichi-sama, they will be arriving… perhaps this evening."

"Don't trouble yourself over these matters, Ni. I will take care of these matters…" Ichi said, dismissing her with a wave of his hands. "Of course, what is most important is that Kirara arrives safely. Can you see to that, Ni?"

"She will be unwilling." Ni stated as she opened another portal, this time, leading back to the base.

"She will have no choice."

Ni brushed the veil from her face and placed a dusty blue hand on Ichi's shoulder. "You shouldn't say such things. As true as it may be…" She admitted reluctantly, raising her silvery blue eyes to the pitch black skies.

Ichi tensed as he felt her touch. "There can be no other alternative… we cannot let the Keron Force go unpunished… and who else better for the job, then the very 'weapon' they created?" Ichi smirked. "Such irony. The one they created for destroying their enemies… will soon lay the deathblow upon them."

"…You still hold that grudge, don't you…?" Ni asked silently.

"That is besides the point." He replied stiffly. "What matters is that, regardless of my personal hatred of the Force, they have committed a crime and once again ruined the balance. They did so once with the creation of Kiruru, a second time with Kirara, and now a third and final time by forcing their own soldiers to become half mechanical zombies… the second transgression was mostly left alone since Kirara defied expectations… but this… third time… cannot be forgiven."

"Then they will have to fall, and with their failure, a new order will arise." Ni replied, retaking her seat next to Ichi, who sighed resentfully. "… A new leader will rise… and perhaps this third time balance is restored, peace too, will reign."

Ichi snorted, jerking around to glare at Ni. "Those Keronjin are naturally… power-hungry, ambitious, overstepping fools! As long as one keeps the notion of being the strongest in his mind, the others will follow like ants. Disgusting… as long as that one remains… peace will never be found in this galaxy. This is why the Keron Force must be annihilated."

"That… is the reason why we came together, anyhow."

"_To Bring Peace, Prosperity, Calm, at whatever… the price. Be it blood, bodies, innocents… "_ Ichi finished ominously. "Each of us pledged. We cannot back down now… not after all these efforts…"

Ni looked up… and sighed. "Well then, let's prepare ourselves. If they have not been decimated by Angol Moa by the time of their arrival, the Pekoponjin, Garuru Platoon, and whatever's left of the Keroro Platoon will not hold back when they discover our presence and who we have with us. Come… Ashishi…"

He took the offered hand, and together, they vanished through the silvery portal. Peace would prevail, no matter the price. They would ensure it.


	3. The Second Comming of Angolmois

**Chapter Two **

**Angol Fear: The Second Coming of Angolmois**

_She had never imagined she would ever stoop to this. Angol Tia stalked past the large shadowy form of her husband and headed beyond the lighted areas of the grand Angol kingdom. There were things she would never do in her life, regardless of the consequences… and there were things she would do when her little girl was in danger._

_Somehow, Tia could not shake that terrible doubt that Moa had not been strong enough. And if Moa was not strong enough to faithfully carry out the mission, she would leave it upon another. The other… was the one who truly ruled the Angol race, the one who had inhabited her body once as well, and had been passed on upon her first and only daughter. The King of Terror itself. She raised her staff and her eyes gleamed fiercely as she looked on through her daughter's mind- only to be forcefully repelled by ancient magic as she was hurled across the room. _

"_So… she's gone and done it…the seal's been shattered." Tia grimaced as she hauled herself up with the aid of her staff. The eye etched upon her forehead had become dull purple. "That foolish… child of mine." Her breath caught in her throat as the clipped sounds of high heels resonated throughout the marble hall. Quickly, the Angol Queen straightened herself and resumed her icy demeanor. _

"_Foolish, but my cousin, through and through, now that she no longer hides her true nature. The nature of a planet killer." A cool voice declared, as the figure made itself known. "And here I thought she was completely gutless. I suppose she's finally, for once, proven me completely wrong. Little Moa-chan has grown up as she was destined to be. So how've you been lately, Aunt Tia? Are you proud of what Moa has become?"_

_Tia did not hesitate to scowl and bare her teeth angrily. "Why are you here? You should be… patrolling."_

"_Please" The other snorted. "Duty often calls, but family first." She crossed her darkly gloved arms. "You never did like me, Auntie Tia. Is it because I tried to show Moa the truth? Of why you and your husband so harshly instructed her in the arts of destruction? You knew…" The other accused in a low voice. "You knew that you'd simply be able to heap the duty upon her instead."_

"_Silence!" Tia shouted, dispelling her look of indifference as it was quickly replaced by cold, hard, rage. "Don't you dare tell me I don't care for my daughter!"_

"_I didn't" The other woman replied haughtily as she turned her nose up. "Feeling guilt? Guilty that you and your husband conspired so long to pass on that duty? The Queen is really no better than the trash of a galaxy she governs, it would seem."_

_A moment of silence… then…_

_An explosion of movement occurred as Tia struck first, and gained first blood as her staff changed into a spear and cut across the other's face. The other quickly bent back. A bare trickle of blood slowly crept down the other's tanned cheek. The next moment, the other had immediately summoned her own version of a Spear, one that was accented with a cross shape at the end with a planet on the other side. As Tia readied her spear again, she pointedly leapt several feet away. Both stood at opposite ends of the room, glaring harshly at one another, their amber eyes flaring. Without another word, they flew at each other with the spear tip point aimed for each other's hearts._

"_Tia! Again and again, you have denied it!" A clash of spears and the other grunted as the older woman shoved her away. "You've tormented Moa, unknowingly with the duty of destroying Pekopon, you've crushed her spirit by ordering her to commence the mission!" The planet ends of both spears crushed against each other and a shock wave rippled through the hall, sending debris flying into the air as the marble cracked beneath the sheer energy of the two Angols as they continued to ruthlessly hurl blows at one another. "So, Queen! Why have you screamed so loudly for help, seeing that YOU are the one to bestow this suffering upon your daughter! YOU were the one to bring the King back to life!" She snarled, drawing the spear back as she fluidly swept at Tia's face._

"_Liar!" Tia screeched, bringing her spear down to block a thrust from her opponent. "You know nothing of the Angol Pact made with the Twenty, which we of the Angol Race are forever bound to serve! That duty that is placed upon the Royal Family is NOT something even your puny mind could comprehend! You've overstepped your boundary, servant! You WILL know your place!"_

_Now it was the other woman's turn to scowl as she abandoned her superior smirk. "Servant, now, eh?" She suddenly launched herself at Tia, knocking the other woman off balance with sheer force. "…Fear," She declared, whipping around with her spear and drawing blood once more, across Tia's chest, "Bows to no one, is a servant to no one." Her golden eyes flashed angrily as Tia weaved her way out of her following assault. "I think it's YOU who has overstepped her boundaries! You and your husband agreed to the pact, not Moa-chan!" Fear raged as her fighting style became increasingly faced-past as extra power was pushed into every blow she made. Tia grew steadily worried as she found herself being repelled closer and closer to the walls. It was clear, despite the fact she had the advantage in experience at harnessing the Angol power, Fear had far more experience in strategic battles. "If you want others to carry out your dirty work, then don't soil that last person who's sparing the ENTIRE Angol Race from destruction! The last pure child who WILL save us all! If even I, who has become bitter and soiled can recognize this… then isn't it obvious? Obvious that we are slowly inviting our own demise as the Keron Force did!"_

"_The TWENTY would NOT betray us!"_

"_We are asking for our demise if you continue to manipulate Moa like this!" Fear retorted, her anger fueling a mini-Hellmageddon channeling through her spear, which sent Tia flying against the wall, leaving heavy cracks against the marble. "The Twenty… they despise corruption, manipulation of innocents… you're familiar with their practices." Fear slowly approached the fallen Queen, who clutched at her head, which felt as if it had been split wide open. Her own spear lay discarded several feet away, and blood trickled from her mouth as she panted for breath. "They'll mark us for the same fate soon, Aunt. You may rule the galaxy while they lie dormant… but now, even you should know that they are out to seek revenge. If we make transgressions towards them, we can kiss our own existences goodbye." _

"…" _Tia lowered her head, refusing to acknowledge her defeat. Finally, she raised her head to meet eyes with Fear. "… Angol Fear."_

_Fear knew what was next to come. Slowly she lowered her spear point and held out a hand. "High Queen, Angol Tia."_

"_You are hereby reassigned duties." The queen said crisply, ignoring Fear's hand, standing back up and recalling her spear, which reformed back into her staff as if nothing had ever occur. Only the blood left and the shattered floors and walls were proof a struggle had ever taken place. "Scour the edges of our kingdom no more. Recover Angol Moa, Fear… recover my daughter and vanquish the King. The Apocalypta Spear… your companion is the only weapon that can match the Lucifer Spear and the King's Will."_

_Fear's Apocalypta Spear vanished in a vortex of shadows. "I have my demands as well, Queen." She replied tartly. "Firstly, after this is done, I wish to be the one to inform Moa of the truth, as I started to 1000 years ago. She will have rightfully deserved it, given her part on the sacrifice. And secondly, I ask that I be released from my duties to explore this galaxy of which we govern. I no longer desire this enclosed life." _

_Tia's eyes narrowed in displeasure but she nodded her consent anyways. "With only one condition attached." Fear stiffened, and dared Tia to propose anything outrageous. "When this is all over with, the King restrained, the Keronjin conquered, and Balance restored, Moa will be our predecessor, and thus she will be the one to release you from your duties, if she consents." _

_Hesitating briefly, but only for seconds, Fear nodded, and without any more words, turned and swept from the hall. "I will hold you to your words, Queen. I will help my cousin, and she will be the one to set me free as you have never done." _

_Angol Tia watched as her niece haughtily stalked from the hall, her black cape billowing out ominously behind her sweeping steps. "Sister… Whatever am I to do with your daughter…?" __She wondered aloud, as she gripped her staff, and set about in repairing the halls with her magic. "No matter what I try, she only seems to grow more and more distant… without doubt, the prophecy will soon come alive."_

_She sighed as the rest of the shattered marbled flew together and sealed themselves. "Moa… the man that you picked to warn… what has that Pekoponjin Nostradamus predicted…? Angolmois… however did that man see this all?"_

_Fear weaved through some of her more fair-skinned cousins and fellow servants, glaring at anyone who dared to interfere with her mission. "Soon, dear aunt, you will want me completely rid of. And I will be all too happy to oblige after I take what rightfully belongs to me."_

"_Angol Fear is moving. We shall soon follow."_

_These words were spoken to the entire assembly of exactly 19 Keronjin in the cold harsh manners the others had come to expect and respect. Ichi stood at the center of the circle, with all 19 kneeling before him. _

"_You know your orders, positions, and partners. Our goal: Destruction of the Keron Forces. Use whatever means necessary." Ichi continued. "We will unleash fear upon our enemies and terror upon all who oppose us. And we will finally confirm our existence to the rest of the world!" With those words, a final roar rose from the lips of all twenty Keronjin, solidifying their determination to witness justice and the restoration of balance in their shattered world._

_All but two whisked away, and the final two approached one another. "Tokiki…" Ichi stated, nodding his head to her. "You have a separate assignment, but that is just as well since Musoso truly does not require a partner for now."_

"_I understand." Tokiki responded, and with a flourish of lights, a large, thick lexicon materialized in her hands. "The future will be set in stone. We will not fail." She hesitated, and then opened the book to the last page, where words were still scrawling themselves out in a short, loopy manner. "I did not have to change much myself…however, Angolmois presents a problem… I cannot predict her movements."_

"_All is still well." Ichi dismissed the notion. "Angol Fear will intercept Angolmois before anything gets too out of hand. Proceed as ordered."_

"_Understood." _

Angolmois rested in her room for the time's being. There was only so much energy she could expend on the binding ritual, and she had already used most of it on Keroro, Tamama, Kururu, and the central energy core of the ship. Her servants were up and about the ship, doing their routinely activities as if nothing were wrong.

Everything had been set in motion, and now she would have to go ahead to reap her product. Angolmois stroked her Lucifer Spear lovingly as she narrowed her golden eyes, closing them as she listened to the raw power humming inside of the planet destroyer. The King of Terror allowed the power to seep into her, possess her, and embrace her.

"My foes… they are moving… as are my allies." Angolmois mused to herself, prying her fingers off the smooth metal handle. "And the woman who spawned me… has betrayed me. This will never do… I expected the Queen to be more resilient. Instead, she bends for Fear? That worthless mongrel cousin of mine?" The steel cracked as her hands took a stranglehold on her spear. Automatically, pink wisps of energy sealed the fractures. "Worthless… the Angols are worthless! If they will not back their King, then I shall eliminate them!" She took on her serious features again. "But Fear is not an enemy to be laughed at. My cousin… she will come to claim what belongs to her… if that should happen, I will have failed the Twenty…that must not happen."

Her grip on the spear tightened considerably as she pulled more energy into herself. For her to succeed, she would have to overtake the ship within a day before Angol Fear made her move. And as the eye of the Angols shimmered on her forehead, Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu suddenly paused in their activities and looked up, their eyes ominously aglow.

Taruru was suddenly forced to twist in several fashionably uncomfortable poses as the wall he was backed against received several feet-deep cracks. Tamama withdrew his smoking fist soundlessly before whipping his foot around and kicking at Taruru's location.

Another blast of cutting wind flung Taruru off his feet. "Wha-What the hell are you doing, shishou?" He wiped away some blood on his forehead that had seeped out of his cuts. "You testing me or something?" Tamama kicked again, and Taruru caught it with both hands, only to be knocked away when Tamama slugged him across the cheek and followed up with Tamama Impact.

"Alright, so this is going a bit too far for testing…" Taruru conceded, watching as the beam of golden light traveled towards him. "Deathblows are, after all, for killing purposes." Slipping into a fighting stance, Taruru's eyes started to glow bright pink. "Taruru Genocide EX!" He cried out, hurling himself into the air as he retaliated against the Tamama Impact. Both attacks shattered, and left a dust storm in their wake.

"Where did he go…?" Taruru mused, then instinctively ducked as Tamama's foot slammed through the wall behind him. Acting swiftly, he seized Tamama's left leg and pulled him even further off balance before springing up and chopping the side of his neck, hoping to decapitate him quickly.

With unseen agility, Tamama caught the knife hand and pulled himself upright once more as he opened his mouth and energy particles began to gather once more.

"Oh hell no…" Taruru muttered, rearing his own head back as the glow started to engulf him. "Shishou, what are you doing?" He screeched as he desperately lashed out at the smaller tadpole, who merely twisted Taruru's captured wrist in such a manner that had Taruru instantly on the ground whimpering.

It happened all so fast, only a trained assassin would have been able to make out the scene. One second, Tamama had directed the Impact towards Taruru, and the next, he was slumped over unconscious on the other side of the room. Taruru rubbed his bruised wrist, wincing as he looked up.

Dororo sheathed his katana wordlessly. "Are you quite alright, Taruru Jotohei?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Gratefully, Taruru got to his feet rather wobbly. "I think so. Almost got my head blasted off and my wrist might be sprained, but otherwise great." He gave a shaky grin to prove it. "You got here in the nick of time… so what alerted you anyways?"

Dororo blinked. "Tamama-san was discussing issues with me. But since… no one really ever… talks… to me…" He fought back his trauma switch for once, knowing that he could not allow himself to lose focus at an important time. "I got suspicious when he left so suddenly and followed along."

"Could have been faster if you were following." Taruru scoffed, turning away. "So… now what?"

Dororo shook his head. "The air in this ship is thick with intent to harm. We must move and regroup before they attempt to pick us off one by one like they attempted just now."

"Wait." Taruru seized Dororo's arm tightly as the assassin started to walk away. "Why? Why was Tamama-shishou trying to kill me? What's going on, Dororo Heicho?"

The assassin shook his head again. "I do not know." He replied seriously. "However, we must move soon. I fear Kururu Socho has fallen to whatever the source of this dark energy is. Our enemies are among us, and they are able to track our every move. There is no other explanation." Dororo motioned towards the door. "Luckily for us, it seems as if they are all coming with the intent to kill, so we need not be worried about deception among ourselves."

Cackling, Kururu cracked his knuckles as he stretched out his fingers silently. "Angolmois-sama. There is a new victim awaiting your presence. Kukuku…" Behind him, Angolmois stared at the computer monitor, with all camera feeds being displayed on the wide screen. "I've contained Giroro Gocho. Would you like to deal with him now?"

"Bring him in." She waved carelessly. "Hmph." She looked at the screen once more. "Who knew the jealous one would be the first to fall. What a waste of energy."

"Kuku… rodger that." With a push of a button, a capsule came shooting down from one of the many overhanging pipes in the ceiling. "You should have left this to me all along…kukuku…"

"You were always that weakling's second favorite companion. And as of now, you're my favorite servant." Angolmois nodded imperceptibly. "Which is why I restored your… refreshing personality and knowledge." She held out her hand to receive the capsule, which held Giroro, unconscious. "He didn't put up much of a fight either, I take it…?"

"Kuku…" A second capsule fell into the possessed hacker's hands and he held it up. It contained Giroro's belt. "He did it all on his own. I just conveniently had it taken away through… security measures."

Cracking the capsule open, Angolmois placed a palm on Giroro's forehead and let it glow for the briefest of moments before withdrawing. Letting the Keronjin stand up on his own, she turned to Kururu. "Servant, you have full control of this ship?"

"Kuku, yeah. It's still on course to Eceona." Kururu responded lazily.

Angolmois narrowed her golden eyes. "Good." She responded darkly, leaning down to whisper new orders to Giroro. Straightening back up, she turned to Kururu once more as Giroro saluted and swept out of the chambers silently. "Continue to update me on everyone's locations and activate all security measures. We're turning this ship into one hell of an obstacle course."

"Kukukuku! Rodger!" As Kururu slammed his fingers across the board, Angolmois turned back to look at the camera feeds, at the corner where Tamama lay defeated.

The Angol Eye appeared once more on her forehead, and Tamama's consciousness was forced back into action.

Surprisingly enough, Keroro proved extremely resilient in his assault on his opponents. Armed with nothing more than a red shield with a star emblazoned upon it, as well as a gun in the other hand, Keroro, with Angol-enhanced abilities, was proving to be a formidable opponent to Pururu, who was the unfortunate one to first stumble upon the possessed Keronjin. Mid-way through the battle, Zoruru Heicho had suddenly encroached upon the scene, urging Pururu to let loose and not hold back anymore since something was obviously wrong with the scene, and then joined in on the fight.

If he had expected it to be anything as easy as simply flickering behind the sergeant and knocking him out, he was displeased. Keroro exchanged blow for blow with him and Pururu, easily matching their agility and skills with his shield and gun. Zoruru's mechanical eye formed an angry slit. "Where the hell is he getting this power?" He snarled at Pururu, as if it were somehow her fault. In the midst of this, he quickly slipped something into his hand and made eye contact with her.

The chief medic shrugged as she parried a shot from Keroro's gun with her syringe. "My syringe detected nothing unusual physically, so I suspect something is affecting his mind that's forcing him to become this enhanced. But it doesn't register on my syringe, so I don't know what it is." Noticing the glare, she sidled up next to him to effortlessly receive whatever he was handing off before backing up.

The blade fluidly extended from Zoruru's thumb as he held it up defensively. "Enough!" He rasped, tilting his head to avoid another shot by Keroro. "This mockery of a battle's gone long enough with your wavering attitude, Pururu. He's clearly not in his right mind anymore, so let's end this and make it quick. Zero Dimension Slash!" He called out, sending two waves of crescents after the green Keronjin.

The shield took both hits, and Keroro streaked right in front of Zoruru with speed only assassins could attain. Keroro raised his gun arm directly in front of Zoruru's face, but Pururu was already upon them both, landing a solid hit across Keroro's skull, knocking him away again. "I can't say much for you either." Pururu replied dryly as she backed up again. "But I agree, we need to stop him before he starts destroying the ship. Keroro-kun!" She waved to catch the possessed Keronjin's attention. "I'm sorry about this!" Pururu bolted forwards with her weapon in hand.

Keroro bolted at her with the same speed again, but this time, Zoruru was prepared, already flinging himself into action. "Oh, no you don't!" He growled angrily, snagging Keroro's foot with his organic hand and tossing him back at the ground. "Stay right where you are." He hissed, twitching his bladed thumb against Keroro's neck.

To his genuine surprise, the threat had no effect whatsoever; Keroro merely tilted his head back from the weapon and sent himself rolling away from the assassin. Pururu's aim went short, and she pulled back before Keroro could retaliate. "What's going on…? This can't be Keroro-kun…"

"He's lost it." Zoruru grunted, returning next to Pururu as well. "I was leaking bucketfuls of killing intent directed right at him and I know I look pretty damn scary. So he's either lost it or that's not him and we have an imposter on hand…"

"Or maybe you're getting soft." She giggled, cutting it short when he glared again. "Alright, alright… I have to hit him with this, and I'm slow with this weapon when I'm not with a wing pack… so you know what to do."

"Heh." Zoruru extended his blade arm with an unseen feral grin. "Don't come crying to me when I break your lover's legs off."

Pururu growled in return, but kept silent, raising her syringe and getting ready to charge at moment's notice. "Just get to it."

"Don't regret your words, Kangocho." With that, he let loose a shower of three pronged shuriken, each directed at Keroro. "I won't go easy on him, by the time I'm through, he'll be needing your attention for a very long time…"

With precision Giroro would have been proud of, Keroro started plucking down the shuriken one by one with his laser gun until a stray stuck itself in his hand, causing him to drop the gun. Seeing the advantage, Zoruru plunged in, blade flashing as he aimed to cripple. He chose to tackle Keroro the moment he saw him bending down after the weapon, and then knocked him on his back while pointing the blade at his throat again. "Pururu!"

"Whatever happened to breaking Keroro-kun's legs off?" Pururu asked coyly as she charged with her syringe in hand.

Zoruru grunted as Keroro's free hands clawed and grasped at his face. "Just hurry up! I decided breaking his legs was too much of an effort to be spent for an idiot like him. But if you don't hurry up and inject him, I might reconsider." Suddenly, he gasped as Keroro's hand went to his stomach, and pressed some device to the metal side. Pururu was forced to backtrack as sparks and electricity shot from between Keroro and Zoruru, and she winced as she heard Zoruru's grated screams against the popping and hissing noises. "Zoruru!" She cried out, wanting to pry the two of them apart, but knew how futile it would be to get close to such a dangerous situation.

"He... t-t-that… bastard…" Zoruru rasped as Keroro stood again effortlessly, letting Zoruru clatter to the ground limply as half of his body was suddenly rendered inactive and smoking dangerously. His organic hand went to the foreign object jammed into his circuits. "Overcurrent…" He groaned, his fading mechanical eye imperceptibly widened as Keroro raised his gun again.

"No choice." Pururu muttered, rapidly dancing her fingers across the control panel on her syringe, modifying its attack pattern. Quickly, it shifted forms as well, the injector becoming an actual pointed tube as the entire syringe lengthened and thinned out. With that, she slung it out in front of her, taking aim. "One good shot. Forgive me, Zoruru, Keroro-kun!" With that, she pulled the plunger, then shoved it back in rather harshly, sending a cloud of special anesthesia powder over the two fighters.

Being of assassin grade, for Zoruru had mixed and ground the powder himself before leaving Nishizawa Island, it took effect instantaneously. Keroro, who'd been about to flex his finger and pull the trigger, suddenly found that he could no longer move. Zoruru groaned softly as he inhaled the drug rather gratefully, as his organic side slowly stopped convulsing from the shocks and heat generated from his overloaded metal side.

Pururu stomped up to Keroro rather angrily. "Jerk!" She spat out angrily, knowing fully well still that Keroro still wasn't in control. With that, she slammed him across the face with her syringe, sending him flying into the closest wall, watching with painful satisfaction as he slid unconscious to the floor. Well… she hadn't hit him _that _hard so he would have to wait for medical attention. She turned to Zoruru with concern in her eyes. "I'm no mechanic, Zoruru…" She looked away nervously.

Forcing his numbed tongue and mouth to form the words, Zoruru slurred "Ju…st… To…roro…" With that final effort, his eye flickered and sank into darkness.

"That's right, Tororo!" She exclaimed, quickly dismissing her syringe and heaving Zoruru over her shoulder gently, wincing at the heat coming off his metal side, which tingled uncomfortably against her shoulder. "I'll have to move quickly… I'll be back for you later, Keroro-kun!" Casting one final glance at Keroro's prone form, she bolted off without another word.

They had proceeded through the hall and up several flights of steps when fighter's instinct told Taruru and Dororo to drop on their stomachs, and their shadows casting boldly in front of them followed by a bright flash of yellow confirmed it all. Quickly, they both ducked, Dororo taking the opportunity to look back and see who the new attacker was.

"Tamama-dono!" He exclaimed unbelievingly. "Up already so soon?"

"Back for another round, eh? Shishou?" Taruru exclaimed, standing back up, unaffected as Tamama Impact slammed into the door behind them. "Yosh. Let's do this!" With that, he sprung forth with renewed vigor to face his possessed mentor. "Doruru Heicho! Open the door!"

Nodding, Dororo rapidly punched in the code. The door did not budge. Puzzled, he punched in the code again, and once again, he was rejected. "Odd…"

Taruru was sent flying away by a wave of unseen energy released by Tamama, and he crashed into Dororo and the two landed ungracefully. "What's the matter, forgot the code?" He coughed good-naturedly as they pulled apart. "Here, I'll have a go at it, you take care of Tamama-shishou."

While Dororo re-engaged Tamama, Taruru punched in the password, and received the same response. "Huh, that _is_ queer…" Taruru smacked at the pad a couple times before re-punching the code in. The door remained sealed. "Garuru Chui made sure I would remembered it…" He shivered upon remembering. "And Dororo Heicho is a ninja, so he can't be forgetful…" Growling, Taruru ignored the blasts and clanging in the background. "Grr… I can't believe this, I can't be wrong about it!" Again, the code was rejected.

"Taruru-dono!" Dororo jammed the butt of his blade into the back of Tamama's neck, but Tamama did not fall limp, as he had expected. "It must be Kururu-dono's doing! He's changed the code!"

"…Well shit." Taruru remarked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he recalled how Tamama's deathblow had not even made a dent in the door. Turning and running into the fray, he waved his arms wildly to catch Dororo's attention. "Switch-off! Switch-off! You cut the damn door open; I'll take on Shishou again. And this time, I won't back down that easily!" He exclaimed as he raised his fist at Tamama.

"Iie! It's different this time, Taruru-dono!" Dororo noted as he dodged a couple of fists rapidly. "It's strange, but Tamama-dono feels stronger this time!"

"Eehh?" Taruru threw his punch, and Tamama took it unflinchingly to the gut, his eyes glowing unnaturally red. "Ah… I see now." He stated before Tamama whipped around and sent him flying away once again. "Not this time!" Taruru growled, rolling to a stop before getting to his feet and charging yet again. "Taruru… Genocide, EX!" He cried out, firing his deathblow as he did so.

The result was strikingly similar to a scene that had occurred perhaps a year or two ago as Taruru fired one last Taruru Genocide in desperation, only to have it blown away by a super-powered Tamama, a glowing yellow god who stopped the deathblow in its track by holding up a single hand. It was really no different, except that the god had become a devil with glowing red eyes. Smoke issued from Tamama's hand where the deathblow had been halted.

At this time, Dororo took the opportunity to turn and slash at the door, creating a beam of crescent light. "Zero Dimension Slash!" He cried out as the alternate dimension beam swallowed the door. "Come, Taruru-dono! We still have to fight our way through the other airlock doors, we have no time to be wasted with Tamama-dono!" With that, he leapt between the gap he'd created and bolted out of sight, with Taruru and Tamama hot on his heels.

"Can't you just send him to another dimension!" Taruru wailed as he could feel the dramatic rise in power in his sensei just by fleeing from him.

Dororo narrowed his eyes but shook his head. "Impossible. I have no place prepared to send him, as Zoruru-dono did during the invasion of Pekopon those years ago. It would simply transport him away to be torn apart."

Taruru threw up his hands. "Augh! You're useless!" Suddenly, he barreled straight into Dororo, who had stopped in his tracks.

"…Useless…?" Dororo asked, in a quavering voice.

"Uh-oh" Taruru braced himself for the outburst that never came… or came in an unexpected fashion.

"There was that time when Keroro-kun… I was sick at home…" Tears were now streaming out of the ninja's eyes, and Taruru groaned as he saw Tamama approach slowly.

"Oi, oi… now isn't the time to remember…" Taruru began, half-heartedly as the glowing red eyes approached. "I'd really appreciate back-up now…" More whimpering from the ninja, and Tamama was almost an arm's length away. "Hey, keep babbling… you might be thinking about some time when you were wrongfully called useless… but right now, if you really don't help me, you really will be useless!"

"…And then he called… I thought he was actually concerned and…"

"Argh! Forget you!" Taruru growled, springing into action himself. "I'll best Tamama-shishou, with or without you! I might not be super-powered, glowy gold, or have red eyes, but I've still bested you before, shishou, and I can do it again!" With his confidence bolstered, Taruru got ready to exchange fists with his former mentor. "Come and get me, shishou!" He declared.

And then both charged, fists and deathblows at the ready.

"Something is wrong." Garuru commented from the control panel, as he idly tapped several keys. He set down his mug of coffee when the monitor caught his attention. "Tororo Shinpei, come here for a moment."

Grudgingly, Tororo marched over to his commander, having been disrupted from the lunch he was messily guzzling down. "Yes, Garuru Chui, sir?" He demanded, rather impatiently.

"The cameras appear to be off-line." He stated in the familiar nonchalant manner most of his crewmates had grown accustomed and adapted to. Tororo could sense the underlying frustration.

"Pupu… what of it sir?" Tororo took a closer look at the monitor, and then frowned. "That's not my fault, pupu, it's that jerk's fault. I have no idea what he's doing."

"Kururu Socho?" Garuru looked down. "He is not one to cause an upstart on his own. What is Keroro Gunso doing?"

"The hell am I supposed to know-" Tororo started angrily, before recomposing himself. "I don't know, sir. But I can try to access the camera feeds."

Garuru nodded, and then dismissed the hacker with a quick salute. "Hn… I knew there was a time this would come in handy once more." He patted a small rectangular package reassuringly.

Meanwhile, back at his station, Tororo shoved the last of the pizza down his throat and tossed the pizza box taking up space on his desk onto the ground, narrowly missing the trashcan. He received a quick glare and 'pick that up later' from Garuru, but he paid him no heed. Right now, he was going to thwart whatever the jerk was doing, and he would take great pleasure in doing so. After all, whatever the other hacker wanted done, the other, no matter how strange the accomplishment would be, didn't, and vice-versa.

"Pupupu… Kururu Socho…" He drawled, flexing his fingers over the keyboard. "It's been a while since I've last challenged you… but that doesn't mean anything's changed between us, pupupu! One silly little alliance between platoons won't stop me from humiliating you once and for all!" His fingers descended, and the battle was on.

'_So, this is the place where my cousin is hiding? No- she's Angolmois now.'_ Angol Fear drifted lazily a good distance away from the Keroro Platoon's ship. "It's a piece of shit." She remarked out loud, observing the paint and model. "Keronjins think they've got all the things in the world…" Fear summoned her Apocalypta Spear and directed the planet end of her spear at the ship. "… Well, I can't damage it too badly so that they can't reach Eceona, but I guess a little Hellmageddon can't hurt. Just enough to stop the King… and give her a little wake up call that her dear cousin's come to pay a visit." The planet started to glow dark purple as she gleefully directed it at the point where she sensed the most Angol energy. "Hellmageddon: 1/10,000,000!"

Instantly, the attack left her staff, but was deflected by an unseen barrier. Eyes widening, Fear swung her spear around just in time to meet the planet end of Angolmois's Lucifer Spear. Noticing the spears were touching, planet to spear tip, Angolmois smirked.

"_Hellmageddon: 1/1" _


End file.
